


Crush 02

by Lingke



Category: r1se
Genre: Multi
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-03
Updated: 2020-02-03
Packaged: 2021-02-28 02:14:58
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,558
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22546126
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lingke/pseuds/Lingke
Summary: 她并不真的相信那些被人讴歌的无用爱意，但曾经的某一刻也觉得自己得到过。
Relationships: 嘉磊 - Relationship, 神爱石任
Kudos: 6





	Crush 02

**Author's Note:**

> 她并不真的相信那些被人讴歌的无用爱意，但曾经的某一刻也觉得自己得到过。

赵蕾始终记得，她是从这个巨大的建筑最小最破败的那扇门进来的。她来的那天像今夜一样的冷。她根本没法在漫天的风雪中辨别出方向，只是绝望地不停向前走，从暗无天日的童年里逃出来。她的口鼻品尝到冰冷雪花的味道，手脚早就麻木了，可意识却一直催着她向前，她再也不想回到被人厌弃的地方，被人恶毒语言定义为怪物……再后来她连意识都变得模糊起来了，甚至最后被石头绊倒摔下去的时候，也没有感觉到痛。

她那时候还不知道什么是死亡，但在意识消失之前，她似乎被告知命运的判决。

但她最终没有死在那个冬天。

因为任豪。

赵蕾再重新睁开眼睛的时候，发现自己正被一个人抱在怀里，雪已经停了，她听到那个人问她，你要去哪里？  
她迟疑了一下，抬头看着那个根本不比她年长几岁的少年。她的身上裹着一件斗篷，少年人的身体紧贴着她，灼热地体温一点点的传递到她的身上，也让她的感官，躯体，心…一点点的重新生长起来过来，这是一场新生，但是她悲怆地说不出话来，只想躲在这个陌生人温暖的怀里哭一场。她把脸埋在他的胸口摇了摇头，地上的雪也沉默着为她唱一首哀歌。

任豪背着她回了庄园，他们从后花园早就废弃的小径走到掩藏在干枯藤蔓后面最隐蔽的那扇落地窗前。那条路荆棘丛生，任豪的手臂上被树枝划出了很多条红痕，她却被任豪用斗篷裹得严严实实。任豪忍痛呲着牙把赵蕾从背上放下来，他从窗口进去，又伸出手来接她，对她说：“快进来吧。”

她被锋利的冷眼冷语磋磨太久了，一点温度都够她粉身碎骨一回，几乎在那一瞬间她就跌入了少年人真诚和热切的目光编织的网里，好像决定自己未来的命运，就像跨过那扇很低的落地窗一样的简单。  
那时候任豪只是个未经世事的小少爷，在雪天偷偷捡回去快要冻死的人，就像偷偷捡回去一只小猫小狗，他从来不知道意味着什么。

她被任豪藏起来了八年，庄园里再也没有任何一个人知道她的存在。

房间阳台上密密匝匝的三角梅是任豪亲手种下的，它们盘根错节的缠绕在围栏上，结成一张屏障。就算她坐在阳台上也会被三角梅藏住，让花园里经过的人不至于发现她，不过她仍然能从阳台上看到荒废的花园和一片天空。

她的一切，生命，尊严，所有的认知以及爱都是任豪给她的，她没有任何理由违背他。

阳台下面的那片花园从没有人来过，时间长了，她有时候会站起来吹吹风，她知道不会有人发现的。

直到一个阳光很好的午后，她站在阳台上看到楼下踩在一片枯黄树叶里的少年。他有一双清澈的眼睛，脸上还带着未褪去的稚嫩。

他一抬头就发现了她。

赵蕾像是在安全区里待久了的迟钝猎物，被人发现后的反应都慢半拍，她飞快地从阳台退回房间里，却还是牵动了那一株三角梅。

之后的很多天她都惊魂不定，她完全不敢想，也想象不到如果被人揭穿了她的存在，会是怎样的结果……任豪会因为她受到责难吗？

好在事情没有她想象的那么糟，后来的日子依旧是风平浪静的，那个无意间走进后花园的少年，似乎帮她隐藏了这个秘密。

但那个静谧无风的午后像一粒飞来的蒲公英种子在她的心底生根。在后来她心不在焉地听任豪讲起他的弟弟焉栩嘉最近刚从国外回来的时候，心绪一下子被吹得四散。

那个时候他们的父亲生命垂危，卧病在床，他一直很想念这个很小就远渡重洋的小儿子，大约是想让他陪伴自己生命的最后一段时光，于是写了信叫他回国。

焉栩嘉随的是母亲的姓氏，他们的母亲在生下他的时候难产去世了，于是他们的父亲用这样的方式纪念亡妻。焉栩嘉也长得更像他的母亲，从小就更受父亲的疼爱，他是真正的娇贵公子，跟他从小经历捶打的哥哥大不相同。

让赵蕾真正没想到的是，某一天开始废弃的花园里响起了手风琴，乐声随着枯木杂草的味道，一起飘进她的房间里。每天的黄昏如期而至像海上的幽冥之曲，她被无名的旋律引诱，驻足在离阳台几步之遥的地方，望到的只有阳台上的三角梅。

那天傍晚，下了冬天的第一场雪，寒风从那个小小的阳台灌进来，赵蕾裹紧了身上的毯子，坐在房间的藤椅上望着天上飘落的雪花。

她猜今天大概听不到那样美妙的琴声了。

没想到琴声还是响起了，像以往一样悠扬，她诧异地站起身，不自觉地站在了阳台的边上。雪花被风卷进来落在她的眼睫上融化，像落下一滴泪，是冰冷的。

她在那里站了很久，手指脸颊都被冷风吹得麻木起来，她才终于下定决心去阳台上看看。

她站在一丛三角梅后面向楼下看，那个跟她有过一面之缘的少年站在纷飞的雪花里。他拉着手风琴，雪花扑簌簌地落在他的身上。

风雪太大了，焉栩嘉只能看到那个阳台上一个模糊的人影，他眯着眼睛笑着回望她。赵蕾的心跳的前所未有的快，她朝着风雪喊了一句：“你快回去吧。”

然后又匆匆地躲回了房间里。

那一整晚都把自己蒙在被子里，她极快地心跳中除了恐惧，还有被掩藏的隐秘又无法忽视的躁动因子。

那之后她依旧没有被人发现，后来的每天傍晚也依旧有琴声相伴，甚至她还收到了焉栩嘉从门缝递给她的纸条。刚开始纸条上面的内容是跟她打招呼，会问她是谁。但是赵蕾不敢回应他，所以后来她就变成了焉栩嘉的树洞，会收到很多他的奇怪想法或者每天的经历，这扇不能打开的门，似乎变成了她的另外一扇窗，能看到一个阳光明媚的男孩。

在平安夜前夕有一张请柬从她房间的门缝里递进来。

上面写的是：长发公主，你愿不愿意跟我一起过平安夜？落款是焉栩嘉。

焉栩嘉大约把她当做被偶然间发现的童话故事，是他一个人的秘密。

赵蕾手足无措地看着那张请柬，它像是联通另外一个世界的桥梁，但最终被她付之一炬，连同之前的所有被她藏起来的纸条，在地毯上变成了一团散灰。她望着那团灰烬，梦到了她从未见过的平安夜……

那个充满好奇心的少年最终还是来了，在平安夜，焉栩嘉打着手电筒穿过那一条长长的没有灯的回廊，不知道他从哪里搞来的房门钥匙，轻而易举地就打开了她的房门……

她被哄骗着，引诱着，或者说这些都是推诿的托词，她原本就想这样做……焉栩嘉拉着她的手从长长的扶梯上走下来，她觉得自己很轻，整个人都要飘起来，他们几乎是小跑着从楼上下来。  
这是她第一次这样的视角看这座庄园，比她想象中的还要大很多很多。

她还是很怕被人发现，焉栩嘉却始终攥紧了她的手，在她看到第一个仆人想要躲起来的时候焉栩嘉拦住了她，他大大方方地向别人介绍，他说：“这是我的朋友。”  
那个仆妇笑着递给她包装精美的礼物，对她说：“圣诞快乐，你可真美。”  
在这之前赵蕾所听过的赞扬都出自任豪一人之口，那天晚上她见到的所有事物对她来说都是崭新的世界。

焉栩嘉带她去了自己的房间，那里摆着一架很大的三角钢琴，她赤着脚踩过柔软的毯子坐在钢琴前的凳子上，焉栩嘉坐在她的旁边，翻开琴盖，吻了吻她的手指。她试着摁下琴键，就在那一瞬间，她就被美妙音符迷住了，焉栩嘉指引着她，从指尖轻巧地流淌出一段旋律，她太快乐了，泪水从她的脸上滑落，都毫无知觉，她只觉得她的生命中从没有像现在这样快乐过。

她从幸福的梦境里醒来，感觉到昏昏沉沉的头痛，等她稍微清醒些才发现自己的身上已经换了丝绒睡裙，长长的一直垂到脚踝。

她突然好像想起来什么事情，想下床却发现双腿发软，跌跌撞撞的几乎从床上摔下来。她只能膝行着急切地在房间里翻翻找找，翻看每一个角落，没一会儿她就头晕目眩，脱力地瘫坐在地毯上靠着床脚缓气。

还好有人没让她等太久就贴心的送来了她在找的东西。

是焉栩嘉。

他端着一杯热水，臂弯上搭着她费尽心机也没找到的那条深蓝色的礼裙……  
“我知道你在找这个，刚才任豪叫人扔出去我拦下了…”  
他把赵蕾从地上扶起来，重新靠在床上。  
“谢谢你…”  
她有些心虚地接过他手里的水杯，低头喝了一小口。

焉栩嘉的手抚上她的额头，立刻担忧地皱起了眉：“你好像有点发烧啊，要吃点药吗……”  
赵蕾的视线模模糊糊的，她甚至看不清焉栩嘉的脸，只勉强听到了他的话。

她费力地摇了摇头，她不想吃药。

“我就想休息休息…”

她的头真的太痛了。

“他送你的衣服你为什么这么在意……”  
焉栩嘉轻轻地抚摸过裙摆上的碎钻，  
“即使脏了，破了，也不舍得丢掉吗？”

焉栩嘉说着从口袋里摸出了打火机，他根本没给赵蕾反应的时间就点燃了裙角。

“你……”  
赵蕾想伸手去夺，她摇摇晃晃地起身踉跄了一下最终只是重新跌坐在地毯上。看着焉栩嘉走到窗口一下子把那团火扔出了窗外。

他的眼睛里映射出冰冷的火光，赵蕾的头更痛了，甚至逼的她要流出泪来。但最终她没有流泪，只是苦笑着说：  
“嘉嘉，替我烧掉才好，过来，离我近点，让姐姐亲亲你。”

她招手让他过来，焉栩嘉俯下身，她就凑过去亲了亲他软软的脸颊。

这时候她的泪终于落下来。

焉栩嘉把她的筒裙推上去，里面没有底裤，他用膝弯压住她的一条腿，强迫她打开腿间给他看。  
那里湿漉漉地甚至还能看到水光，他伸手掐着她白皙的大腿根，那里留着还没消散的红印。  
“姐姐，今天我是第几个，除了我哥还有谁进到这里来了。”  
他说着直接把自己的东西送进去，被内壁的软肉夹得长叹一声。赵蕾死命的咬着嘴唇，眼睛紧紧的闭着连垂下来睫毛都在发抖，但是她没回答焉栩嘉的问题，齿关只发出一声黏腻的呻吟，伸着胳膊去勾他的脖子。  
焉栩嘉没有拒绝的道理，他托住她的后脑，去舔她软软的嘴唇，抵着她的额头换气地间隙，含含糊糊地揶揄她：“姐姐，我实在猜不到你到底在外面勾引了多少男人…”

赵蕾感觉昏昏沉的被人颠来弄去。她夸奖他，就像是宠爱弟弟，但是这个弟弟正在她的身体里横冲直撞，毫无节制的索取，她一声一声的喘气，被他操的舒服，性器一下一下的填满小穴，发出餍足的呻吟。

焉栩嘉的心里很不是滋味，是不平等感造成的失落，她的夸奖，她的温柔，他享受了十成十，任豪却总会受她的冷眼，但他会嫉妒任豪，因为他知道只有任豪真正的得到了她的心。

赵蕾对他不在意，所以他做什么都无所谓，她永远会像对待疏远的人一样的礼貌，客气……

焉栩嘉一点也不想听她虚情假意的温柔话语。

赵蕾在失神，她被弄得只剩下哼哼唧唧的声音。焉栩嘉把她翻过来，脱了她的筒裙睡衣，露出背后，他替她纹的那对蓝色翅膀。他用力地从背后干她，咿咿呀呀的声音，像在干一只鸟，他的性器退出来又一下子插到底，不停地倒弄湿软的小穴，穴肉被他干的翻出来，又顶回去，又红又肿。

她的发丝有几缕散落在背上，翅膀的轮廓朦朦胧胧的。他吻了吻她的肩胛骨，顺着脊柱留下吻痕。她的身子微微的抖，整个人都笼着淡淡的潮红。

那年冬天的最后一场雪落下的时候，这座庄园的老主人，他们的父亲去世了，没有特别的手忙脚乱，老主人走的安详且情理之中，丧事早就被任豪安排妥帖，他顺理成章地接手了家族的生意，成为了庄园的新主人。

焉栩嘉和赵蕾坐在他自己的房间里，他问赵蕾：  
“你想不想纹身？”  
赵蕾听任豪说过，这是会在人身上留下难以磨灭的痕迹的一种方式。  
“你喜欢什么图案，或者你有什么愿望？”  
她想起庄园里的花，阳台上那一株三角梅，钢琴和歌声，还有清脆的鸟鸣。  
她说我想变成一只鸟，从阳台飞出去，飞到任何一个地方，能放开喉咙唱歌的地方。  
焉栩嘉想了想：“那就纹一对翅膀吧，虽然它不能真的让你飞，但是总有一天我不会让你被关在房间里。”  
赵蕾点了点头。

他们的第一次是在赵蕾的纹身刚纹好的那一天，他也是这样从背后进入了她，她的纹身还隐隐泛红，整个人脆弱的像一张被水浸透的白纸，背上晕染开蓝色水渍。

她轻轻地叹气，叫他嘉嘉，主动地去吻他，把他的性器吞的更深，流着泪笑着告诉他，只有跟他在一起她才快乐，她才自由。

任豪回来的时候看到的就是，从小比他受宠的弟弟，连他唯一的秘密也夺走了。他沉默地站在门口听，里面的那个人，原本只属于他一个人。

等他的好弟弟吻过她出来，任豪正在走廊里抽烟。他把烟头扔在地上，一把把焉栩嘉扭住按在墙上。焉栩嘉猝不及防的被人制住，他的脸贴着冰冷的墙面，嘴角被牙齿磕出了血，甜腥的味道立马在口腔里蔓延，他痛得扯了下嘴角，勾起的是笑的弧度。

“谁允许你打开她的房门的。”任豪咬牙切齿地把他摁在墙上。这对他来说是道永久不能愈合的伤疤，一面是陪伴他多年的阿蕾，一面是他的亲弟弟。

“反正不用你允许。”焉栩嘉一说话血就顺着他的嘴角流下来。

“是我自己求他的。”阿蕾披着一件薄薄的丝质睡衣从房间里出来，她倚着房门看对面的两个男人。  
“我在那间屋子里待了八年，我也想看看外面的世界了…”

“我父亲死了，我会娶你的，我答应过。”

“你妄想，她根本就是恨你。”焉栩嘉奋力的挣扎，想挣脱他的桎梏。

赵蕾的心里五味杂陈，她心中的暖流在涌出的一瞬间被理智冰封了，她没法像小时候跨过那扇落地窗一样，她没法再那样的做决定了。

“我不能嫁给你…”她的视线被泪光模糊了，目光在他们两个人身上打转，最后落在焉栩嘉的脸上，望了他一眼，又冷冷地别过脸去。

也许那年冬天开始一切就错了，他们改变了所有人原有的人生轨迹，以另一种错误的方式不断绵延，任何人想回头都已经太难。


End file.
